Funny Valentine
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little one shot song fic...Hey Lori...I listened to Carly...


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just a little one shot song fic. LOL Read and review – FoG Note to Lori…I listened to Carly…

**Funny Valentine**

"I think it's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard." CC rolled her eyes.

Fran shrugged. "I think it'll be great fun. You don't have to come, Miss Babcock."

"She most certainly does, Fran." Max corrected her. "CC is my business partner and I need her here."

CC shot Fran her most smug look. "Yes…Maxwell needs me here."

"CC is the only person who can get money out of this bunch of misers." Max grinned at Fran. "They should be especially generous since it's a Valentine's Day event."

Fran sing-songed. "Not to mention the Karaoke machine!" Fran slipped off Max's desk just as Niles entered with the afternoon tea. "Niles…you'll sing something…won't ya?"

Niles looked at her a little surprised. "Sing something when, Miss Fine?"

"Princess Party Planner expects our Valentine's Day backer's dinner to turn into a karaoke party." CC tossed out from her place on the settee.

Niles smirked wondering what Fran had to do to get Max to agree to that. "Well, Miss Fine, I think I'll be far too busy working to take time to sing."

"Awww, gee Niles…they'll be lots of big shots there." Fran was pulling out all the stops. "I would think you'd really want to sing just a little something."

Niles raised his eyebrow. "Nice try, Miss Fine. I don't think Mr. Sheffield or Miss Babcock will let me anywhere near that machine."

"On the contrary, Niles, it's not an audition. You're perfectly welcome to sing something." Max didn't even look up from his desk.

Niles glanced back as CC who sat in shock. "Max…don't you remember what happened the last time Niles sang for a backers audition?"

Max stood up. "CC, Niles did a beautiful job. It wasn't him they didn't like it was the song."

"I wasn't talking about Niles…I was talking about the fiasco behind him." CC eyed Fran.

Max glanced uneasily between Fran and CC. "Well, I don't think that will happen again."

"Is there anything else, Sir?" Niles had served the tea and was trying to make a clean escape.

Max shook his head. "No, thank you, Niles…you can go."

"Niiiuuulllss," Fran whined hoping he'd stay and help her. "I thought you'd like a karaoke party." Fran left the office after him.

* * *

Valentine's Day arrived and after the usually daily activities and exchanging of Valentine's the party hour approached. Niles had done a beautiful job as always preparing the buffet and the backer's made sure to mention it to Max. "Great," Niles whispered under his breath.

"What's the matta, Niles?" Fran asked when she heard him.

Niles sighed. "The backer's can't tell Mr. Sheffield enough about how wonderful the food is."

"Isn't that a good thing, Niles?" Fran frowned at her friend.

Niles nodded. "I suppose, but at this rate he'll never let me audition again." Niles sighed and looked at Fran. "I'm telling you Fran, I never should have listened to my mother."

"Why? What's ya ma got to do with it?" Fran asked.

Niles shook his head. "She made me follow in my father's footsteps…which just happen to be three feet behind, Mr. Sheffield's." Niles slumped off to the kitchen.

"That man is gonna sing tonight if I have to tie him to the microphone." Fran was determined.

* * *

The evening was starting to get interesting. The backer's who remained…mostly single men and women on the prowl as it was Valentine's Day, were partaking quite readily in the 'open bar'.

CC was behaving herself…remaining professional as always. But even she was starting to 'loosen up' a little. "Now's as good a time as any…" Fran whispered to herself and she pulled the machine out to just in front of the piano so each 'performer' would have a stage like setting.

Fran pulled Niles aside and informed him that he would go first to help make everyone more comfortable. He tried to protest, but Fran wouldn't take no for an answer. "Hello…everyone…I just wanted to let you all know that the karaoke part of the evening is about to begin." The guests ooed and ahhed at the idea and a few even clapped. "My very dear friend Niles, here has graciously agreed to break the ice." Fran turned to Niles who dropped a sheepish grin. "Whatcha gonna sing Niles?"

Niles did a quick check of the list. "Some Enchanted Evening", Fran…from 'South Pacific'." Niles answered quietly and proceeded to cue up his music.

Fran turned back to the group. "Niles is gonna sing 'Some Enchanted Evening'." Fran stepped down and stood next to Max. The music started and the fairly large group of people stood politely and waited.

Niles sang beautifully. His strong baritone wafted throughout the house but his eyes remained fixed on the far corner of the den. CC stood in that far corner. She didn't seem to notice at first that his eyes held her until she suddenly felt warm all over. She'd been nursing her drink while being chatted up by a backer who was known for his conquests. She wasn't interested in him as much as his potential investment, but it was the odd feeling she was being watched that finally drew her attention to the 'stage'. It wasn't her intention to lock eyes with the dust broom, but it seemed out of her control. She was rather thankful she was only 'trapped' in his gaze by the last line…but what a line it was...

"Once you have found her…never let her go."

Niles finished the song and the assembled group clapped and many approached him and chatted with him a bit recalling his previous 'audition'.

Throughout the remainder of the evening many others took the plunge and approached the 'stage' to regale everyone with their ability or lack thereof. Max and Fran chose not to sing as did CC. She did however start to drift rather frequently to the bar area. She was unnerved a bit by the earlier performance of the dust broom she reviled with every fiber of her being. As she filled her glass for the umpteenth time, her thoughts ran mad through her head. _"What in the hell was all that about? Why was Belvedere lookin' at me like that? I've never seen that look in his eyes before…it was intense and fiery and…passionate." _CC suddenly felt a little flush, overwhelmed with the thoughts she couldn't understand and the feelings they stirred in her which she understood even less.

As the last of the guests left the mansion not one could say enough about how much fun they'd had and how the karaoke machine was a huge hit. Many asked Maxwell to call about their next production and almost as many had already given CC some sort of investment check.

"Well, Fran." Max held her in his arms. I never would've believed it, but between the booze and the singing…we made a ton of money for our next show." Max kissed her softly. He surveyed the room and groaned. "Maybe we should offer to help Niles clean up a little."

"Never mind, Sir," Niles entered from the kitchen. "I'll just make it presentable enough for the morning and take care of the rest tomorrow."

"Thanks, Niles." Fran kissed his cheek lightly. "I'd much rather get him upstairs while he's in such a good mood." Fran winked.

"I don't need details, Fran." Niles smirked. "Mr. Sheffield, did Miss Babcock already head home? I thought she was staying overnight?"

Max looked quickly around the den. "I was at the door, I didn't see her leave, she may be in the office, or could be she's already gone up to bed."

Max and Fran started up the front stairs and Niles nodded. "Good night, Sir. I'll check the office for Miss Babcock before I head up." Niles walked slowly around the room moving things into piles so tomorrow would be an easier clean up. "I'm so glad that I clean throughout the evening. This would take forever otherwise." Niles moved through the den and went into the office.

He hadn't been in there long enough to turn off the desk lamp when he heard her. CC's voice was clear and soft and more feminine that he could ever recall hearing it sound before. As she sang barely above a whisper, he made his way slowly back to the door into the den and listened.

"You're my funny valentine,

Sweet comic valentine,

You make me smile with my heart.

You're looks are laughable,

Unphotographable,

Yet you're my favorite work of art.

Is your figure less that Greek?

Is your mouth a little weak?

When you open it to speak are you smart?"

CC finally noticed the man standing in the doorway and their eyes locked and Niles moved slowly toward her.

"But don't change a hair for me,

Not if you care for me,

Stay little valentine, stay."

Niles finally reached her and extended his hand up to her. CC took it and stepped down to just in front of him.

"Each day is Valentine's Day."

Niles smiled softly at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, CC."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Niles." CC leaned in and brushed her lips softly to his.


End file.
